Santoryu/Ittoryu
|user=Roronoa Zoro |focus=Sword |first=Chapter 195; Episode 119 }} Over the course of his journey, Zoro has been in situations where his techniques have had to adapt for one reason or another. In addition to his primary fighting style, he has several other related fighting styles that form the greater part of his Santoryu fighting abilities. is one of them. Ittoryu Attacks These are the attacks he uses with one sword. As Zoro is left-handed, his Ittoryu techniques have nearly always been executed with his left hand. He usually uses Wado Ichimonji for them but after the timeskip he seems to be proficient in using each of his three swords for his one-sword techniques. He mainly fights with one sword when not fighting seriously or when he is using a specialized cutting technique. However, early in the series (when Sham stole two of his swords and Zoro had to fight him and Buchi with just one), Zoro himself says he is "not that good at one-sword techniques". Over time, he seems to have worked on this weakness and becomes proficient with one. In fact, all his Ittoryu techniques are very powerful finishing techniques. * : Placing the sheathed sword upright and listening to the "breath" of his opponent, the attack rapidly unsheathes, attacks, and sheathes the sword. An interesting note is that Zoro does the technique back-handed as opposed to from the waist with a standard grip on the sword. This was first seen being used to finish off Mr. 1. Zoro uses this technique only when he needs to cut metal like Mr. 1's steel body or Kaku's Tekkai technique. This move was his very first Ittoryu attack. This attack is as powerful as Kaku's Rankyaku Roudan. In the 4Kids dub this is called Single Sword Lion's Strike and in the FUNimation dub this is called Single Sword Style: Lion's Strike.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 21 Chapter 195 and Episode 119, Zoro defeats Mr. 1 with Shishi Sonson. Also in the FUNimation dub, "breath" is referred to as "rhythm". * : This attack uses the air itself to slash the target from a distance. To initiate it, Zoro first holds one of his swords horizontally above the shoulder of his sword arm, and then performs a circular swing that launches the air compressed projectile spiraling towards the target. Zoro introduced this technique as a very powerful Flying Slash Attack. This was first seen being used to finish off Braham in Enel's Survival Game. The attack's name is actually a very heavy pun, it's written out as "Phoenix of the 36 Earthly Desires" in the manga with a skewed reading attached that makes it "36 Pound Ho" when read out. Ho means both Cannon and Phoenix, however the attached kanji is for Phoenix, making that the literal translation and the "Cannon" reading a Pun on that, both of which are correct. The "Pound" part is a skewed reading of the Kanji "Bonnou" for Earthly Desires, and it is referring to the Caliber of a Cannon. (a 36 Caliber Cannon would fire a 36 Pound Ball) This technique is known as 36 Pound Phoenix in the Viz Manga, 36 Caliber Phoenix in the FUNimation dub (and sometimes the Viz Manga) and Single Sword Rising Phoenix 'in the 4Kids dub.''One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 28 Chapter 259 and Episode 170, Zoro defeats Braham with Sanjuroku Pound Ho. * : Using one sword wielded in his left hand with his right hand gripping his left wrist for support (or vice-versa), Zoro jumps high up into the air and slashes his opponent. After slashing them, Zoro's opponent then bursts into flames (in the anime, the color of the fire is blue instead) from where they were slashed. This was first seen being used against Ryuma. The animal or creature, that usually accompanies Zoro in the background when performs powerful techniques, in this technique, is an occidental dragon. The dragon bares an uncanny resemblance to the dragon slayed by Ryuma the King from Oda's earlier work, Monsters. The scene where Zoro slashes Ryuma with this technique also resembles the scene from Monsters, in which Ryuma slays the dragon. In the Viz Manga, this is called Flying Dragon Blaze, a translation of the original name.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 48 Chapter 467 and Episode 362, Zoro slays Ryuma with Hiryu: Kaen. (After Timeskip This is a list showing the attacks Zoro used for his Ittoryu after his two years of training with Dracule Mihawk. * : Zoro launches from his sword a crescent moon-like projectile of compressed air to the opponent with great speed, similar to 36 Pound Hou. "Yakko Odori" is a traditional Japanese dance. It was first seen used against Hody Jones. It was powerful enough to critically injure one of Hody's subordinates whom he used as a shield. * 360 Pound Cannon (Sanpya-kurokujuu Pondo Hou): Zoro delivers the stronger version of his 36 Pound Cannon, which apparently 10 times stronger than that. It was first seen used against a big fish the Straw Hats Pirates caught in the journey to the New World. References Site Navigation de:Santōryū Category:Fighting Styles